


偏见

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

晚些时候他被格林德沃叫到了卧室里。

“不要对你的弟弟抱有偏见。”男人这样嘱咐道，并没有任何惩罚。

弟弟？盖勒特在心里冷笑一声，然而英俊的脸庞却冰如一尊雕塑，他冷傲地向卧床投去一瞥。

床上睡着一个男孩，年纪很轻，有一头很深的红发，偏向橘色。红发只齐到脖子，柔软地搭在肩膀上，小小的耳垂在发间露出。他的额头很软，有一个小小的鼻尖，嘴唇红润，因为在害羞时总爱咬下嘴唇的习惯而留下些浅浅的痕迹。浅驼色的薄毯覆在男孩身上，明显地勾勒出男孩的身材曲线和睡姿。他是侧向一边睡的，膝盖缩到肚子上，像个母亲子宫里的胎儿。

这是一个麻瓜男孩,一个刚刚完成第二性征分化的Omega。

这不算男孩与盖勒特的第一次相见，严格来说，他们是在葬礼上见到的。格林德沃前妻的葬礼。盖勒特从来不问格林德沃有多少个情人，娶多少个妻子，除了那个。

格林德沃娶了一个英国的麻瓜女人。

政治需要，格林德沃这样向他解释。

盖勒特给与的回应是要一直在德姆斯特朗呆到毕业，不问寒来暑往。

葬礼在一个灰蒙蒙的夏天举行，微雨的天气，山风拂过大片林子。他们在一个湖边集会，他呆在人群的后头，男孩与格林德沃站在最前面，离墓碑最近的地方。他隔着人群认出了男孩，一个法律意义上的弟弟。阿不思有一头与葬礼和天气都很不相称的红头发，整个葬礼的过程中他一直抓着格林德沃的手，怯生生地呆在一群巫师中。

“一个没有血缘关系的弟弟。”盖勒特讽刺道，“你疯了吗，你真要收养他？”

“我说过，不要对你的弟弟抱有偏见。”格林德沃平静地回应。

Chapter 1  
有的时候，清醒意味着从梦中回归现实。

鼻间还萦索着馥郁的沉香味儿，身下是柔软似云朵的天鹅绒垫子，窗外，微凉的月色倾泻在床尾，连虫鸣都不曾有过。但越是寂静，越是安逸，一切就越能提醒他，提醒他的身体遭受了怎样的侵犯。清醒的刹那，所有的痛苦都从那一点涌进脑子，一瞬间，昏沉的梦让他所淡忘的他又全想起来了。羞愧，惊慌，无力，恐惧，一步步地吞没了无地自容的他。

有个人抱住了他，他被搂进了那人的怀里。他的手被握住了，被轻轻地捏着。

恐惧一点点流散了。

他喃喃着男人的名字，彷佛那是一个具有魔力的咒语。可笑啊，他也会有能使用咒语的时刻。他知道他和他的哥哥不一样，和他的父亲也不一样。这也是盖勒特憎恶他的原因，这也是盖勒特将他倒吊起来用手腕那么粗的木棍捅他的下体的原因。

因为他们不一样。

一个个轻如鹅绒的吻落在了他的脸上，额头，眼睑，鼻尖。起先他没有抗拒，天真地将这视为男人的宠爱，就像十岁时的那些晚安吻一样，直到裤子被剥下。他惶惑地将手按在男人的手腕上时，男人没有停下。

“你受伤了，我来给你上药，乖。”格林德沃轻轻地哄着。

他没有理由拒绝了。

起先是真的上药，男人用手指沾了药膏，轻轻分开少年的腿探了进去。做这个动作的时候男孩不自觉地并拢了双腿，他羞于让男人见到自己双腿间刚刚分化出的那处构造。这般抵抗自然是犹如蚍蜉撼大树，无用极了。男人只是贴着阿不思的腿间内侧一路滑下便分开了那颤抖的双腿。

食指进入了甬道，生涩柔软的穴肉立刻贴了上来。温良的药膏敷在了那些甬道里的伤口上，十分清凉。阿不思将被子拉过头，祈祷这真的只是敷药。很快，手指便变成了两根。中指与食指并拢，十分灵活地在后穴运作着。突然，格林德沃的手指不知是有意还是无意间，竟刮过了男孩甬道间的一点，阿不思浑身一个激栗，立刻卷缩起了身子，但男人的手指还留在他的身体里，骤然的紧缩让那两根手指的存在更难以忽视了。

格林德沃轻轻拍了他的背，将那两根手指退了出来。而当阿不思以为就此得救的时候，男人手指覆上了他的阴唇，没有沾药膏。

他彷佛没有看见他的眼泪，听见他的哀求。

“可怜我吧，阿尔。”他轻声念叨着，手指顺着唇缝一路滑下，分开了肥厚的阴唇，轻轻点在隐匿其中的娇嫩的阴核上。阿不思头歪在一边，躲进了帘幕投下的阴影里。他没有再说话，只有断线似的眼泪从眼角滑落。

“可怜我吧，阿尔，乖孩子。”男人轻声说，俯下身吻住了那一整个秘密花园。他像个孩子般吃力地吮吸着男孩的阴蒂，舌头滑过两瓣阴唇内侧，不断搅覆着。阿不思的眼泪直直地往下掉，却又因为男人的处处温柔和小心翼翼而不敢下重手，他甚至连双腿都不敢用力夹紧，只得微微抬起，在空中难耐地磨蹭着。

格林德沃将发胀的炽热抵在他的后穴的时候，男孩提出了最后一个问题。

“你是以什么身份在操我的？”

格林德沃的回答比这场性爱更加直接。

“你的丈夫。”

被阿不思包裹着的感觉美妙极了，这是一处美丽的地方，仅仅被盖勒特用冰冷的木棍开拓过，却还从未尝过具有生命力的侵入。男孩以自己年轻，娇嫩的身体承迎着他，接纳着他的索取，竟恍如长辈在纵然自己的孩子，本末倒置了。其实格林德沃一直能察觉到阿不思是一个心思熟虑的孩子，他聪明，又思虑周全，有着同龄人所没有的眼界。

但终归也只是个孩子。

不过新长成了两三天的生殖腔还很幼嫩，再加上阿不思还未熟悉那处的构造，格林德沃只是轻轻顶弄了几番便顶开了。泪水又难以自禁地从眼角流出，阿不思虽然年少，却也知道那处不是可以随意亵渎的地方。尤其是生殖腔被迫张开，格林德沃的那处又硬在他的体内胀大了几分。

“我们成结以后，你就也可以施魔法了。”他轻轻抚摸过男孩胸前的两颗朱罂，“我会把你送到德姆斯特朗，你就能学点东西了。”

魔法。

阿不思的眸子亮了一下，眼前又恍惚间出现盖勒特的脸。这么说，他们可以成为一类人了吗。

他点了点头。

下一秒，龟头抵入腔内，浓稠散入温暖的那处，永不消失的结开始形成。他们的身体相连了许久，等待着漫长的成结过程。


	2. Chapter 2

黎明是一个奇妙的词汇，它既是混沌，又是美的起源。

阿不思在黎明的时候走上书阁，这是他最喜欢的地方。书籍是无私而公正的，永远向他打开着知识的大门，多年来他一直孜孜不倦地汲取兄长和父亲那个世界的知识。他知道世界上有三大魔法学院，霍格沃茨，德姆斯特朗，布斯巴顿。他知道巫师可以借扫帚飞行，但也有很多巫师喜欢在壁炉的火焰中穿梭。夜骐，飞马，也是很多巫师偏爱的飞行伙伴。他们还能给自己施咒，让自己适应水中火中的生活。巫师们用魔法来战斗和生活，他们的岁月奇妙无比。

如今，阿不思凝视着手中那朵干花，他能让那朵花展开，闭合，展开，又闭合，他翻动手指，甚至还能让干花逐渐丰盈，缀上露珠，然后又迅速地枯萎，再丰盈。魔法对于他来说就像呼吸一样自然，就像天生而伴。

阿不思又施了几个简单的魔法，古旧的书本从橱柜中哗啦啦地飞出，桌子椅子在他身边漂浮着，他仰躺在地上，好奇地看着这些奇妙的景象。

这时候，黎明褪去了，东方的红光渐起。书阁上的窗帘慢慢地像两边拉开，阿不思看到在一片初升的红光中，山间的小镇正悠悠地醒来，炊烟渺渺，牛羊上了山岗。

他走下阁楼的时候，正看见格林德沃在看一份报纸。那份报纸跟麻瓜们印刷的不一样，上面的刊登的黑白图片都是会动的，有的时候能看见里面的政府高级官员正在直勾勾地看着你，仿佛在进行着一场审判。

格林德沃看见他后很自然地拍了拍大腿根，示意阿不思坐上去。这不免让阿不思想到了些令人难以启齿的事，他有些难为情地低下头，拉开离格林德沃最近的一张椅子坐了下来。

格林德沃轻笑了一声，并没有太过计较。

“我跟德姆斯特朗的校长谈过了，你可以先从一年级读起，然后读个一两年，其他的我可以在家教你。你考虑好了我就带你去因特斯蒂买些上学要用的，书本，药材，坩埚，袍子魔杖什么的。”

因特斯蒂，阿不思心中一阵触动，他在书上读过这个地名。他知道这是一座位于地面三百米以下的地下魔法城，里面有任何你想要的东西，从人畜无害的蒲蒲绒到一滴能杀死一个村庄人的蛇怪毒液。

“德姆斯特朗是寄宿制，但你也可以在节假日的时候回来，很方面，你可以用校长办公室的壁炉，那可以直通到我在魔法部的办公室。你在读书的时候，我也会给你些零花钱让你买点想要的东西，别傻了，阿不思，你这个年纪的男孩总会想买些东西的。别买粪球，那点伎俩在德姆斯特朗会被人笑话的。光荣之手，蛋白石项链什么的也少碰一些，太危险。总之我一个学期会给你六千加隆，应该能过个凑合日子，小孩子的零花钱不能给太多。”

阿不思心算了一下加隆和麻瓜货币的汇率，吃惊地张大了嘴巴。

“这不行。”他磕磕巴巴地说，“这——太多了。”

“别傻了，阿尔，我知道你是个好孩子。”他将呆呆地男孩搂入怀中浅浅地亲吻着他的额头，“我知道你不会干傻事儿，你跟盖勒特不一样，他太折腾了，给他一点金子他就能惹出更大的祸患，所以我一学期只给了他五百纳特，但你——”

格林德沃拨开阿不思额间的一绺红发，拇指按上少年的额头两边，从天庭中央一路亲下，在那个小巧的鼻尖停留了很久，阿不思也乖乖地仰起头让他亲着。

“你的红头发很好看，还有这双蓝眼睛也是。你需要过点体面的生活。”他继续说，“还有，超过五十加隆的东西你跟我说，写信给我，用猫头鹰，或者直接把账单寄给我，地址就写德国魔法部部长办公室收好了。”


	3. Chapter 3

那天他在因特斯蒂说了许多“不必了”“真的没有必要”，可格林德沃还是给他花了一大笔金子。阿不思不知道德姆斯特朗的新生会不会带纯金的坩埚和天平进学校，但格林德沃眼睛眨都不眨地就买下了那台放在埃尔特天文店顶楼的行星轨迹仪——只因为他多看了一眼——后，他还是觉得养父有些过于奢侈了。

“相信我，阿尔，你在天文课上会用到的。”格林德沃只是轻描淡写地略过去了。

阿不思忐忑地问起盖勒特是不是也有这样一个七百加隆的行星轨迹仪。

“德姆斯特朗有望远镜，他又不瞎。”格林德沃淡淡地说。

但起码在凯西宠物店的时候，阿不思成功阻止了格林德沃给他买一只矛隼。那头鹰的确很漂亮，浑身雪白，爪子锋利极了，但双翅展开后足足有四英尺长。不知道为什么，阿不思有种怪异的感觉，他总觉得格林德沃想买给他是因为之前盖勒特疯狂地想要过这只。

最终格林德沃给他买了一只东方产的橘色条纹猫。那只猫十三个月大，作为一只猫来说不算小了，可它还是瘦极了。凯西宠物店的店员说它的社交能力不太好，总是受欺负，吃不饱。可当格林德沃结账后，阿不思——不知道是不是错觉——似乎看到了店员眼中闪过如释重负的神色。

后来阿不思才知道，“吃不饱”这个概念，是因猫而异的。

他们在马沃丁夫人裁衣店里发生了点插曲，邓布利多说什么也不愿意穿着纯龙皮的靴子上学。他还拒绝了格林德沃要给他订制的那件缎面袍子，上面缀着一排光泽鲜润的黑珍珠。

格林德沃走进来的时候，马沃丁夫人正呆呆地站在一面落地镜旁边，手上拿着一把丈量身材的软尺。他从女人手里拿过那把软尺，得到眼神示意的夫人立刻退了下去，为这对行状颇为怪异的父子留下一个相对封闭和隐秘的空间。

“马沃丁夫人告诉我你不大喜欢龙皮的靴子。”

阿不思偏头看了他一眼，男孩的眼睛有些湿润，嘴唇轻轻抿起，明显是在发脾气。发脾气，一个十五岁男孩最擅长不过的事情。他贴着面颊的红发有些乱了，看来马沃丁夫人刚刚给男孩丈量过头围。他一直想给阿不思订做一顶帽子，最好宽大无比，让任何人都无法轻易见到那双帽檐下的蓝眼睛。

“但你要明白，阿不思。德姆斯特朗的有些课程很危险，随时会有笨手笨脚的同学将荆棘汁溅到你的脚上，你不会想让你的脚背起脓包的吧。毕竟你被我操的时候它们弓起的弧度是那么美。”

阿不思抬起了头，他无法相信格林德沃竟然能在光天化日之下，一间裁衣店里想着这种事。

“龙皮能很好地保护你的脚，它们很贴身，又很坚固。”格林德沃说着将阿不思抱上了桌子，男孩依旧一脸呆呆地望向他。他喜欢阿不思这个时候的样子，对要发生的事情全然无知，等一切发生的时候又会全然接受。

男孩没有说话，于是房间里安静了。

格林德沃延续了马沃丁夫人未完成的工作，他拿着那把软尺，贴心而周到地量起阿不思的身材，从肩肘到腰部，他认真地像个真正的裁缝，阿不思差点就要相信了。

但真正的裁缝是不会撩起客人的袍子下摆的。

阿不思下意识地想要用手挡住，可身体却变得迟钝极了。时至夏末，他在袍子下面只穿了一件单薄的衬裤，除此以外就只剩那一点可怜的布料了。衬裤被扯到脚踝，袍子也被高高掀起。阿不思还来不及说一句拒绝的话，就被格林德沃将袍子下摆塞进了嘴里。

他叼着袍子下摆，将自己最隐秘的地方完完全全地展示给别人看。

这不公平，他看着穿戴整齐的格林德沃愤恨地想，却只能屈从。

格林德沃并没有急于扯掉那点布料，相反，他慢悠悠地拉开了软尺，极为仔细地将阿不思丰润如蜜桃的小屁股抬起来，又用软尺整个穿过腿间，覆盖了臀缝和阴唇，最后在茎柱根上打了个结。虽然还隔着一层布料，但阿不思私处的形状已经很明显了。那两瓣肥厚的阴唇在糜湿的布料下呼吸着，一张一合，就像等待被吮吸的新鲜牡蛎。。格林德沃用手划蹭了一下中间布料颜色最深的地方，阿不思立刻呜咽了一声，双腿开始磨蹭起来。

他当然不会就此放过男孩。食指隔着布料抵着阴核，格林德沃又突然加大了力量往里推了推，指头前部几乎进入了那里，阴唇包裹着指尖，布料的颜色急剧加深，又迅速扩大了面积。阿不思被刺激地往后仰了起来，他直勾勾地望向天花板，脖子弯成一个极致的弧度，彷佛弯地再深些就会折断。

“不能-不能再深了——”他流着泪求饶道。他竟然流泪了，连阿不思自己也没有想到他竟然这么容易就哭了。

格林德沃竟然真的将手指从他的阴唇中撤离了。他既没有取笑男孩，也没有扒下那条棉内裤直接操进男孩的体内，而是——而是将软尺转了个方向，让尺侧埋入阴唇，又埋入臀缝，在阿不思还没有明白他想要干什么的时候，格林德沃就将那软尺猛然一提——

阿不思猛地跌到了地上，软尺的尺侧也随着他的动作进的更深了，他甚至能感觉到那横行的尺侧正滑过他的阴核，不断摩挲着，像刀子一样凌厉无比。他挣扎着想起来，却又被格林德沃从身后猛地一提。

“据说以前有些不听话的小姐就是这么被教会走路的。”他眯着眼睛说，“让我来教教你吧，我的淑女。”


	4. Chapter 4

对于德国魔法部民事司的德茜柜员来说，今天是一个颇不寻常的日子。

“所以，你真的是来登记的？”

她手撑着下巴，一脸狐疑地看着对面坐着的男孩。

一个漂亮的，但肯定没有成年的小孩子。他有一对淡蓝色的眼珠，澄澈又灵动，一头颇长的红色卷发随意地散落在肩头和腰后。男孩听完后咬了咬大拇指的指节，眼神有些迷茫。

德茜立刻换上了另一种语言。她早该想到的，红头发，蓝眼珠，只有英国才会有这么可爱的小巫师。只可惜——她记录信息的笔顿了顿，女职员抬起头，问了一个例行公事，却也是此刻她最想知道答案的问题。

“你的Alp——丈夫呢，他在哪？”你的Alpha呢，这是一个最常用的提问。一个Alpha可以和很多个Omgea签订同居协议，却只能他们中的唯一一个签订伴侣协议，但不知怎得，只要看向那双蓝眼睛，德茜的心里就会冒出这样一个想法。

谁要是得到了这个男孩还只是签订同居协议，那铁定是疯了。

“他在开会，让我先在这里等他。”男孩咬着下唇，两只腿不安地在椅子上晃了起来。这时候，一阵风从半开的窗子里吹了进来，撩起了些男孩堆在肩头的红发。隐约间，德茜似乎看到了那些藏在男孩锁骨以下的吻痕。

“你的魔杖呢，我们需要拿它做个登记。”

男孩明显听懂了这句话，却又变得支支吾吾，又低着头闪躲着德茜的视线。

德茜似乎明白了。

“混血麻瓜？”她念出了这个不太顺口的词。

混血麻瓜，一个畸形的词汇。很多巫师指责麻瓜为了获取魔法能力而诱因巫师与他们结合，并将这种行为归为偷窃。混血麻瓜的地位很低，其中的Omega都会成为被巫师软禁的玩偶，最后往往会因为魔法能力失控而变得疯癫不已。

但这个男孩身上却没有一点遭受虐待的痕迹——如果撇除那些似乎显得过早的行为遗留的话。他的一切都显得那么稚嫩和美好，从圆圆勾起的小鼻尖到如蒜般白净的指头。

“你是自愿与他签订伴侣协议的吗？”德茜问，这不是章程里的问题。

男孩轻轻地摇摇头。

“我不知道。”他说，“今天早上起来，他在吻我，我也亲了亲他的下巴。然后他就看着我的眼睛说——说了这件事。”

德茜立刻在“认知和判断能力”一栏中标注了一个“较低”。

“这么说你并没有想清楚，而且，考虑到你的年纪，我认为你应该——”德茜滔滔不绝地开口了，她庆幸自己是如此警觉以至于这么快就挽救了一个男孩，一只迷途的羊羔。接下来的事情就很简单了，她会带男孩去魔法部法律司，以骗婚罪和猥亵罪控诉那个Alpha。现在的魔法部部长对麻瓜的政策有所倾斜，这桩案子并不难打，只要男孩将所有事实告诉格林德沃部长，部长会帮他解决所有事情。

然而在一切行动付诸实际前，她就闭嘴了。

魔法部部长盖勒特·格林德沃本人来到了她的办公室。

她猛地起身鞠了一躬，动作幅度之大以至于眼镜都掉在了桌上。等她终于摸索着戴上眼镜坐回去的时候，她又突然不太想带上眼镜了。

男孩坐在了格林德沃腿上，脑袋乖巧地贴上男人的胸膛，像一只小狐狸一样温顺。

明明不到一英尺的地方就有一把椅子的。

“等烦了？”格林德沃环着男孩的腰，又漫不经心地抓过一大把红发盘着。

“手续好像有一点麻烦。”男孩回答，“她一直在问我问题——”

德茜立刻将一份带公章的协议放到了桌上。

“请您将名字签到这里。”她微笑着对男孩说。

“部长，您的名字请签到这儿。”她挤出一个咧到极致的傻笑。

格林德沃很快龙飞凤舞地签完了名字，然后他又等男孩写完自己的名字。男孩的名字很长，他写的也很认真，字迹是修长圆润的圆体字，很漂亮。

“你不用写的这么认真，这可不是毕业论文。”格林德沃打趣道。

男孩放下笔，又在格林德沃怀里伸了个懒腰。

“这当然很重要，签完这个我就能买魔杖了，而且，这是我的第一份伴侣协议。”

德姆斯特朗的在学资格证明也能让你拿到魔杖——德茜想张嘴说话，却因为格林德沃慢悠悠地朝她这里扫过一眼而成了干巴巴的一张一合。

至于后来德茜为邓布利多和另一个格林德沃办的第二份伴侣协议，又是后话了。


End file.
